


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John is desperate for love advice, Jack didn't sign up for this shit.





	She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

\- "Jack?"  
"Mmph?"  
"You think ... do you think I should tell her?"  
"Why do you always want to talk about her in the middle of the night?"

Jack drilled his face deeper into his pillow. For three weeks. Each. Evening. Why?

"But now, seriously…should I tell her?"

Jack gave up his hopeless attempts to finally get some sleep. He sighed heavily.

"John, I have no idea. And as I said before, it's really up to you."  
"I know I know! But you could help me out a little!"  
"I don't think that's my business."  
"How could you say that? She's our friend!"  
"Yes, but I'm not in love with her."

John gave a desperate moan to his answer.  
"Don't say that word! I can't believe it's gone so far…"

Jack snorted quietly. He really envied their roommates, the lucky bastards can sleep the night away because they don't have a best friend with hormone hyperplasia.

"John, I think you're over-dramatizing this thing. You're just in love with Rose."  
"Jack, for God's sake! Do you want to kill me? It was hard enough to admit it to you and to myself. Why do you have to laugh at my misery?"  
"I wouldn't laugh if you'd let me sleep sometimes."  
"Har har Mr. Harkness, you are a very funny bloke."  
"Maybe I just tell her myself tomorrow. " Jack growled wearily.

John's eyes flashed with hope.  
"Would you"?  
"Not a chance! I'd rather leave it to you, buddy."  
"Then leave me alone you git."  
-"With pleasure."

John said nothing for a while. Jack knew he was offended, but somehow he couldn't care less. He felt his eyes slowly get stuck again. 

"But how should I tell her?"

Jack began to seriously think it would be easier to send an owl to Rose right now, telling her that her perfect, sleepless friend was in love with her. So at least he could sleep. 

"For Merlin's sake, it's 3 in the morning and we have double Potions in a few hours. Go back to sleep."

Jack had an inexplicable feeling that his friend hadn't even listened to him.

"If you're already up, you can help me."

Yes, he was pretty sure he wasn't paying attention.

"So how do I tell her?"

Jack quickly let go of the thought of feeding John with his pillow and tried to figure out something reasonable. If it's even possible. Ugh.  
John suddenly grabbed his shoulder and grinned.

"Heureka! I'll tell her how much she helps me with my Muggle Studies homework!  
"That's so romantic," Jack interrupted, grimacing. - "Rose will be delighted. I can already hear the bells ringing."  
"I'm not finished yet," John muttered offended. - "But it's okay. If you have a better idea, I'll listen. Uncover the secrets of love, Mr. Harkness, the devil of seduction!"

Jack no longer thought it's a bad idea to feed his pillow with this idiot. 

"You could tell her you like her, that she means a lot to you ... or something."

John stared at him for a moment, then grinned slowly.  
"Yes, it will be good!"  
"I'm glad," Jack said, seemingly very pleased. Finally. Why didn't he think of that earlier? In a few seconds, he was once again approaching the dream world.  
"What if she doesn't love me back?"  
"I hate you so much, John Smith! Why do you do this to me? I'll bet you ten galleons that she loves you back. Although I could beat the shit out of you right now, you are usually bearable. If you don't shut up right now, I swear I'll tell her what you are doing under your blanket in the evenings!"  
"All right. Why are you so crabby? I don't understand what's wrong with you."  
Jack laughed in a low, sobbing voice.  
"Nothing. I am fine! Just… let's sleep." He sighed tiredly.  
"Jack?"  
"What?"  
"Thanks for the help."  
"You are welcome. But don't mention this conversation to Donna, I'd never hear the end of it."  
"Okay."

Both boys seemed to have fallen asleep. In his dream, Jack was hitting Snape's greasy head with a huge bat.

"What if she's still in love with Mickey?"

At breakfast, Rose couldn't figure out why her best friend had a dozen pillow feathers in his hair and a huge button print under his eyes.


End file.
